<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Trust by wholesalehorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503279">Blood and Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesalehorror/pseuds/wholesalehorror'>wholesalehorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon Divergence, Consensual Biting, Episode: s06e05 Live Free or Twihard, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Well written porn, vampire!Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesalehorror/pseuds/wholesalehorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been bit, he's scared, and he's hungry. He knows what happens if he feeds. But she smells so good. And she's...turned on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fic ever written and ever posted lol. I am totally open to feedback, but pls be kind. There's not enough vampire!dean fics out there for me so I decided to write my own. The OFC is nameless, so you can read yourself into the story if you want! </p>
<p>Hope u enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>*:･ﾟ✧ (photo creds to <a href="https://twitter.com/velvetcastiel/status/1310310117347213312?s=20">@velvetcastiel</a> on twitter)</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was glad to finally be done with interviews for the day. They were already certain it was a vamp, but they didn’t have a single lead on where it was hiding, or, worse case scenario, where the nest was hiding.</p>
<p>The boys had gone to check out some club while she had gone back to speak with the family and check out the girl’s room one more time. No luck at all. She hoped the boys had gotten something, maybe even a location.</p>
<p>She had just stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind her when a groan, unmistakably Dean’s, hit her ears. It wasn’t unusual for her to come back to their room only to find him jerking off in an attempt to seduce her. It was lazy, too easy. But it always worked.</p>
<p>But this groan wasn’t of pleasure, it was clearly of pain. He was injured.</p>
<p>She rushed to throw her bag on one of the beds and was about to flick the lamp light on when he groaned out a “no, please don’t.” He honestly sounded like he was hungover.</p>
<p>She slowly walked around the bed to where he was sitting at the little table by the kitchenette. Everything in the room only dimly lit by the street lights sleeping under the closed curtain.Why they were closed at this hour she wasn’t sure. “Baby?” she asked quietly kneeling down in front of him, settling between his bowed legs. “What happened?”</p>
<p>He knew she wasn’t speaking that loud, and there was almost no light in the room. But to his quickly worsening condition and heightening senses, it was like she was yelling with every light in the damn room turned on.</p>
<p>His head was in his hands so she couldn’t get a good look at his face. Her best guess was maybe they’d gotten into a fight at the bar, possibly an altercation with the vamp? And where was Sam?</p>
<p>“Dean? What happened? Where’s Sam?” she couldn’t keep the dread out of her voice. Sure, Sam had seemed off the past few weeks since they’d gotten him back, but that was pushed to the side with how happy Dean had been to have his brother back. Now, was he gone again?</p>
<p>“Nothing,” his voice strained, clearly dry. “Nothing happened to Sam, I sent him... out.”</p>
<p>“Out? Where? Baby what’s going on?”</p>
<p>He finally let the hand slip from his face, revealing even in the dim light some bruising on his cheeks and more noticeably, bloodshot eyes. Her panic kept rising. “Dean what the hell happened to you?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help the humourless chuckle that slipped out. “Something really, really bad,” said shaking his head. He had no idea how to tell her, how to phrase it. So in true, rip the bandaid off, Dean Winchester style, he simply rolled the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal the hideous vamp bite on his wrist.</p>
<p>Her eyes went comically wide. And on any other day he would’ve made fun of her for how cute the expression was on her face. But this wasn’t any other day. This was the day the job finally caught up with him apparently. Killed by the thing he sought to hunt.</p>
<p>After a moment, of the only sound in the room being their combined heavy breaths, she let out a sigh. “Shit.”</p>
<p>He laughed again at that, shaking his head. “Yeah shit is right, darling.” He didn’t want to make eye contact with her, could barely think with how bad his head hurt. But if he was gonna go out like this, he needed her to know something first. The thought not sitting right with him.</p>
<p>“I think…” he starts, readjusting his spot in the chair. “I think Sam… let me get turned,” he finishes quietly, meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>“You think he WHAT? I’m gonna kill him--” and she’s already getting to her feet, pushing off his thighs.</p>
<p>“No baby wait,” he pleads, grabbing her wrists where they’ve stilled on his legs. “Please just stay with me right now. I don’t know for sure that’s what I saw okay?” he trails off. But he knows deep down he’s right.</p>
<p>She huffs out a sigh but concedes, now standing but bent over to keep her hands in his on his lap. Of course she’s not leaving him like this. They’ll figure this out; just same shit different day, right? They can handle it.</p>
<p>He can see the gears turning in her head, but this is his burden now, doesn’t want her losing her mind over what’s about to happen--currently is happening to him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he says, getting her attention back on him. “You know what he said to me before he turned me?”</p>
<p>“What?” she asks, sliding one of her hands to his shoulder.</p>
<p>He shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re pretty,” he says, ashamed.</p>
<p>She slides her hand from his shoulder to under his chin, slowly lifting his head to look into his red rimmed eyes. “Well, he’s right.”</p>
<p>And then they’re both slowly leaning in, meeting eachother halfway to press their lips together. She knows now’w not the time. But he’s always done this to her, made her feel like she’s constantly on fire with want for him. So she instinctively opens her mouth when his tongue swipes against her lips, deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>And in another second he’s pulling away, though not too far, groaning out an “oh fuck.”</p>
<p>Her concern is back immediately. “Dean? What is it? Your head hurts?”</p>
<p>“No uhh,” he stalls, swallowing to try and help his increasingly dry throat. “No, you…” he trails off.</p>
<p>“I what, babe?”</p>
<p>“You… you smell,” he takes a deep breath. “You smell so good,” he groans out.</p>
<p>Her eyes widen, but she can’t help the rush of nerves that head south through her body<br/>She shouldn’t. But she asks, “… what do I smell like?”</p>
<p>He groans again, “like a cherry pie fresh out of the oven... something kinda flowery... and whiskey,” he chuckles at the end but there’s no humour in it. He’s ashamed of himself. Scared of himself. He doesn’t want to hurt her but, fuck she smells delicious.</p>
<p>And in a realization that should scare her more than it should, she realizes she’s not afraid of him—at all. She’s turned on more than anyone should be in this situation but she can’t help it. He’s in pain but he’s also changing, different. His muscles seem tighter, like they’re readying for the change.</p>
<p>“You can um,” she hesitates, knowing it’s wrong. “You can sniff me, if you want?” offering her neck instinctively. “Maybe it’ll help calm you down?”</p>
<p>“Can I um,” he hesitates, knowing it’s wrong. “Can I smell you? Like up close?” and she’s already offering her neck instinctively. “Maybe it’ll help me calm down…” he trails off. He already knows, it won’t.</p>
<p>With her easy nod, he starts to lean into the expanse of her neck. Just as he’s almost nose to throat he loses it. Her scent is so strong like this, and it’s sending his blood rushing south, fast. In a movement he almost doesn’t feel himself consciously make, he’s grabbing her by the waist, her hands instinctively going around him, and bringing them flush together against the nearest wall.</p>
<p>The hard stop against the wall breaks him out of his trance momentarily. Enough for him to panic. “Fuck sweetheart, I’m so sorry I--” and he’s starting to pull away. But not before her arms tighter around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Dean,” she says loud enough to break through his thoughts. “It’s okay, okay? I’m good,” she reassures him, smiling. He knows when she’s putting on a face for him, and this he knows immediately isn’t one of those times. She really is okay.</p>
<p>“How can this be okay with you?” he asks incredulously. He’s becoming a monster. The thing they hunt. How can she still look him in the eye, let alone let him touch her?</p>
<p>“I don't know, okay? It just… it is,” she says. Then, a little quieter, making sure he’s looking right into her eyes, “it's still you. I’d do anything for you.” She leans in to kiss his cheek, so much more gentle than anything that's happened in the past few moments. “And, if I’m being honest…” she continues.</p>
<p>“What?” he asks, trying his best to maintain eye contact.</p>
<p>As she takes a deep breath in, thinking of just how to explain her taboo thoughts, he catches another smell. One he knows all too well, but never this strong. He sniffs the air and eyes her curiously.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart....” he inhales again. “Is that…?” his eyes shift down and back up her body in a gesture all too seductive on his beautiful features.</p>
<p>A deep blush rises in her cheeks. She’s lost all hope of voicing her thoughts now.</p>
<p>In an agonizingly slow movement, he moves the hand he had against the wall down her body, skillfully unbuttoning her jeans with the one hand, and sliding down the zipper. He looks at her for a second for permission, which she grants immediately with a nod of her head, and then biting her lip to try and stay silent. She knows it's a pointless endeavour. He always makes her scream.</p>
<p>He slips his hand into the front of her jeans but still over her black cotton panties. Doesn’t matter, she’s soaked through them already. The second he touches the wet patch he lets out a groan. “Fuck, you’re kidding me. I’m turning you on like this?”</p>
<p>She has the wherewithal to feel ashamed. She lifts her head to make eye contact with him, nodding. He knows he shouldn’t -- they have bigger things to deal with right now -- but she feels so good, all warmth against his quickly cooling skin.</p>
<p>He starts to rub little circles over her clit through the thin layer of her panties. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough. She knows, somewhere in the back of her head, she should be worrying about Dean right now.</p>
<p>Her teeth pull tighter on her bottom lip to try and keep quiet. But she’s too pent up, and her teeth break skin. Time stops and she swears he senses it before she even feels the minor pain of it. The hand in her jeans is stock still, his eyes are on her mouth, and his face is so close he’s blurry around the edges. His breathing is heavier than it's ever been.</p>
<p>This is the make or break moment, for his -- no, their -- whole future. He’s holding himself back so hard he’s practically vibrating. And he’s so focussed on not moving he almost misses what she says. Almost.</p>
<p>“Do it,” she gasps out, throat dry. His eyes flick to hers as an expression of panic and, to the well trained eye, excitement, flashes over his face.</p>
<p>“Baby… if i do this…” He doesn’t want to say it out loud. Once it’s out, it’s real.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out. Together.”</p>
<p>He’s not convinced, there's too many things to think about, but most of his blood is still heading south, away from his brain.</p>
<p>He searches her face for something, he’s not sure what. And then she says it.</p>
<p>“I trust you,” she whispers. And he can’t hold back anymore.</p>
<p>He surges forward, encasing his lips around her bottom one and sucks, hard. And it's glorious. She tastes more delicious than any burger, any pie, any meal he’s ever had. It takes him a second to notice, already drunk on this small taste of her blood, but she’s moaning, loud and uncontrollable. And his hand is now soaked.</p>
<p>His mouth is still around hers, sucking, trying desperately to get more blood than the small cut will allow. But now he’s ripping his hand out of her pants and tearing her pants and thong down as quickly as he can, hearing seams rip in the process. Her brain is attempting to catch up but it’s too much. She thinks distantly he must be enjoying it but she can’t think past the white hot pleasure that’s shooting through her body, down her spine, all the way to her toes.</p>
<p>She gathers her thoughts enough to feel her pants being taken off and instinctively reaches for Dean’s belt. They’re a mess of fumbling hands, both trying to get his pants down as quick as possible. In the frustration he lets go of her cut lip and sighs at the loss. But finally his jeans are down to his thighs and that's enough for them both. She reaches for his cock, gripping him maybe tighter than normal but he groans loud and that spurs her on. She’s about to drop down to her knees when his arms pin her to the wall; one hand around her throat and the other on her waist.</p>
<p>He groans deep in his throat, eyes trained on her lips that are swollen from his sucking. “You know I’d love nothing more than my dick down your throat, but right now I need to be inside you. Please baby,” he whines, finally looking back at her eyes.</p>
<p>Her airway’s only slightly restricted by his hand, so she responds with a nod and a faint but sure, “anything you want baby.”</p>
<p>That’s all he needs to hear. He knows she’s wet enough but he slides the hand that was on her waist through her folds and slips two fingers inside her anyways. She keens, trying to arch her back off the wall and get them deeper but his hand against her throat stops her. He laughs quietly, pulling his fingers back and to his lips, licking them clean and sucking them into his mouth for good measure, making sure she’s watching. “Just wanted a taste first,” he says with a wink. Then letting go of her throat to shift to holding one of her thighs up, and putting the hand that was inside her back on her waist.</p>
<p>She groans, throwing her head back against the wall. “Dean, please,” she whines. “Please, I need--” she barely gets out before he slams into her, not stopping until he’s fully seated inside her. She gasps and then lets out a shuddering moan once he’s settled. He’s just as loud, groaning with the pleasure rolling through his body, and especially with the scent flooding his nose. She smells stronger like this, probably because she’s literally dripping down her thighs now. And as he’s stalled, waiting a moment for her to adjust, his brain clears for a second and catches the sound of her heart beat. It takes him only another second to hone in on the pulse of the vein on her throat. “Fuck” he groans out, leaning his head in the crook of her neck, which she instinctively tilts to the side to give him more access.</p>
<p>His thoughts clear again for a moment of panic. “Baby, wait. No I can't. What if...if I can’t stop?”</p>
<p>She grabs the hairs at the base of his neck, yanking his head back to lock her dazed eyes on his. He groans, enjoying the feeling and grounding him in the moment. “You will. I already told you.” She uses the hand in his hair to pull his lips to hers. “I trust you.” She adds a thrust of her hips to grind him against her walls. She’s always been impatient when it comes to his cock.</p>
<p>With a huff against her lips he resigns. They’ll figure it out together. She feels too good right now; he doesn’t think he could let her go even if Sam walked in right now. Without a second thought he pulls out as far as he can and thrusts back in. They groan in unison as he starts up a rhythm of slow but unbelievably deep thrusts. Her grip, one hand on his shoulder and the other still buried in his hair, tightens. Her heartbeat picks up as she moans his name and Dean is honed back in on it, eyes trained on her neck. His thrusts don’t slow but she knows exactly what he’s thinking. He worries she can read his thoughts sometimes. For the second time that night, this time it comes out in a moan, she tells him, “do it.”</p>
<p>He can feel the fangs, his new second set of teeth, descend. And he realizes that he loves this woman when she doesn’t cower in fear, but instead he feels her squeeze him impossibly tighter, actually slowing his thrusts with how tight she is.</p>
<p>He leans into the crook of her neck again, this time confident, with a purpose. He licks over the spot he can literally hear her blood pumping, and she whimpers in anticipation. She thinks back to the way she felt just having him suck on her lip, and is practically vibrating in anticipation waiting on him now. His thrusts never stop but she’s almost certain her heart does when she first feels the prick of his teeth. He sinks his teeth into the flesh of her throat as gently as he can, but the second the blood reaches his mouth all control flies out the window.</p>
<p>His body functions on autopilot now, taking what it wants from her with his teeth and his cock. Warm, crimson blood floods his mouth and he groans into her neck, subconsciously careful to not spill any. At the same time he thrusts wildly into her, faster, harder, and impossibly deeper than before. She’s absolutely putty in his hands. She swears her body is on fire. It’s a feeling she’s never felt and she knows already she’ll never get enough. The heat that sears through her body, starting from her neck where she can feel his teeth embedded in her throat, grasping on for dear life, spreading throughout her body, out to her fingers, down into her stomach where the pleasure is actually burning her alive. She’s never cum without something stimulating her clit but she’s literally overwhelmed with pleasure, forcing her into a mind numbing orgasm like she’s never felt before.</p>
<p>And while Dean feels her body shake with it, he also smells the rush of wet between her legs, now smearing onto his legs where they're connected. And his senses are in overdrive. It’s too much all at once, the feel, the taste, the smell. He cums so hard his eyes roll back in his head, and the involuntary groan he lets out forces his teeth from her neck. The action triggers a moan of pleasure laced with pain out of her as she sags against the wall, only held up by Dean’s still strong grip on her thighs.</p>
<p>Her neck is bleeding freely now, and in his drunken stupor he has the involuntary thought to lick the blood trailing down from his bite, back up to the wound -- safe to do so now his teeth have receded back into his gums. His tongue swipes over the bite and he watches with lidded eyes as it slowly stops bleeding. They’re both exhausted but sated, full.</p>
<p>He pulls his head back in an attempt to make eye contact with her, but they're both not entirely there. He grins lazily at her and she’s struck with the beauty of his face in the dim street light coming from under the curtains. They're close enough she can see every freckle on his face, and while they're beautiful that's not what she’s looking at. Her eyes are trained on the contrast of the blood all over his mouth, smeared around his lips.</p>
<p>He looks gorgeous. She knew she had it bad when she first saw him covered in blood after a hunt and had felt herself get wet at the sight. With renewed energy, she leans forward to press her open mouth to his, and in the process shifts his cock inside her, which seems to be on the same track as her brain and is already thickening in renewed interest.</p>
<p>They groan into eachothers mouths as she tastes herself from his quick taste earlier, as well as the overwhelming taste of copper -- of her own blood. And she knows she’s fucked because she doesn’t hate it. It turns her on unbelievably to know she’s able to offer this to him. That there's a part of her now inside him. She parts from him to moan at the thought, but he chases her where she rests her head on the wall to take her breath away again. He’s happy to share this with her.</p>
<p>When they finally part to catch their breath, they’ve got a bit of their brain power back, even though he’s hard again inside of her. He can finally feel the tension in her thighs and starts to put her back down slowly. Her hands have loosened on his shoulder and the back of his neck, but the little crescent moon imprints of her nails still remain an angry red. He slips out of her with a groan as her feet land on the ground, and she pouts, immediately missing the feeling of him inside her -- and subconsciously the feeling of his teeth buried in her skin.</p>
<p>He pulls her back to him immediately to kiss the pout off her lips, and to lick at the tiny bit of blood drying there. They catch each other's eyes as he slips his tongue back in his mouth, enjoying the taste of her blood.</p>
<p>“So,” she says, still out of breath. “What do we do now,” her eyes slipping down to his still hard cock, leaking slowly from the tip.</p>
<p>He knows they’ve gotta discuss the growing elephant in the room, but now his eyes are focused on the shiny wet coating her inner thighs. He may crave blood, but he’s still got other needs too.</p>
<p>In one smooth motion he picks her up and spins them around to take only a few long strides to get to the bed, laying her down in the middle. “I’ve got an idea,” he says, winking up at her as he descends down her torso. Now that he’s fed, he feels more in control, of himself and his new teeth, so he keeps them retracted while he kisses and nips his way down her body, stopping at the apex of her thighs.</p>
<p>She’s exhausted but refuses to miss her favourite view. Slowly, she leans up onto her elbows so she can catch a glimpse of his perfect and deceptively human smile directed at her, before he dives greedily into her cunt. Who knows how many times he’s eaten her out, but she’ll never not beg for this. He wastes no time, shoving his tongue as deep as it’ll go, and rubbing his nose against her clit. He could do this for hours. His senses are in total overdrive again because the smell and the taste is overwhelmingly delicious, even in comparison to the blood.</p>
<p>And just a few moments later, that’s when he realizes he’s hearing her heartbeat again. He pulls his tongue away from her for a second, a second long enough for her to sigh her displeasure, so close to the edge already. But before she can even think to beg him for more, he’s sinking his teeth into the meaty part of her inner thigh. The pleasure hits her only a moment after the flash of pain and it’s pure heaven. She can literally feel the pulse and pull of him drinking from her. The thought alone is enough to make her cum.</p>
<p>And even if she wasn’t already going to, Dean pushes her over the edge by easily slipping three fingers inside her and rubbing his thumb over her clit -- and she is gone. Back arching, hands gripping the sheets, and eyes rolling back in her head. She wishes it was his hair she was gripping but that’s a subconscious thought hidden behind the blinding white pleasure that’s still coursing through her body as she rides out the insane high against his mouth and fingers.</p>
<p>While he listens to her attempt to get her breathing under control, he continues to lap up the blood seeping from the bite that's now mindling with her cum, which he’s just decided is his favourite taste, of ever. It’s so raw and purely her.</p>
<p>And now he’s hard as a rock. All the senses combined, he needs to cum now. And he needs to cum inside her. She’s still dazed, eyes barely able to focus on his face slowly coming into her vision while he climbs over her. She’s boneless when he lifts her legs to part even more for him, wrapping them loosely around his waist and leaning down onto his forearms to be as close to her as he possibly can. With a simple kiss to her lips he slips inside of her, slow and deep. She groans into his mouth once he’s fully sheathed inside her, and he starts a slow rhythm that he knows he won't be able to keep up for long. She feels so good, smells so good, and her taste is still on her tongue.</p>
<p>As he picks up speed, he holds the back of her neck with one hand to crush her mouth to his, so he can share her taste with her. She knows immediately what it is the second his tongue runs against hers. The copper mixed with the tang she knows is herself makes her moan, deep in her throat. And then he’s sucking her tongue into his mouth, biting her lips, sharing her in any way he can. He wants to bite her again but this is enough for now. This and the deep, quick thrusts that have him quickly nearing his peak. He just needs a little push, and the second he thinks it, she happens to clench her walls just that much tighter, and finally with strength back in her body, tightens her legs around his waist and digs her hands into his scalp and upper back.</p>
<p>And that’s enough to send him completely over the edge, cumming deep inside her with a long drawn out groan against her mouth. She can feel it too, pulsing inside of her, load after load; so much that it's already starting to seep out of her. And it's a deliciously full, sated feeling. Her full of his cum, and him full of her blood. They’re connected now more than any wedding ring ever could have.</p>
<p>With a groan from him and a sigh from her, he pulls out slowly, and then flops down next to her. Normally he’d grab them a warm washcloth to clean up, but he’s been through a lot today. He thinks they can live with the mess for him to settle his breathing. And now they kind of have to talk about what they’re going to do.</p>
<p>His mind is racing, she can see the gears turning now that he’s coming down from his blood covered orgasmic high. She wonders how long it’ll take for him to get to where her head is already at. She doesn't want to watch him spiral anymore though, so she grabs his hand and brings it to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. He looks down at her from where he’s lying on his side with an adorably confused expression. She can still see his freckles in the dim light.</p>
<p>“Turn me,” she says, like it’s any other simple request. Not a life changing one.</p>
<p>His expression goes from confused to bewildered. “What? No!” he whisper-yells. He’s almost angry for her considering it, but doesn't want to break the post-sex haze they're still in.</p>
<p>She gives him a “bitch please” expression that he’s pretty sure she picked up from Sam. “I’m not letting you spiral into some ‘I’m a monster’ bullshit. Turn me, and we’ll figure out a safe way of life, together,” she says.</p>
<p>It sounds so simple when she says it like that. So he considers it. They’ve met vamps who only feed off animal blood. He’s wanted to or has actually killed all of them though. What’s to stop another hunter from taking them out then? They’d have to go into hiding, how would he hunt with Sam anymore? At night, he supposes. Most things that go bump do go bump in the night… And he’s definitely stronger now, so that helps.</p>
<p>She’s watching the gears turn again in his stupidly pretty head. She reaches out to rest her hand that had been around his wrist on his cheek. That brings him back to reality. His eyes soften as they meet hers. “I can’t believe you’d let me do this,” his whispers.</p>
<p>She hopes this is the third and final time she’ll have to reassure this to him tonight.</p>
<p>“I trust you,” she whispers back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had returned with Samuel later that night, evidently too late the moment they’d walked through the motel door. Her and Dean were still in bed, the sheet pooling around their waists -- no longer feeling any external temperature. Dean was on his back, arm under her shoulders, while she lay over his chest, one leg draped over his waist, and her nose pressed against the long column of his throat. Most vamps they’d hunted were awake at night, but they were exhausted from their earlier activities, and love drunk on each other's blood.</p>
<p>The clearest evidence that Sam and Samuel were too late were the matching bite marks they could see shared on her and Dean's necks. The longer they looked… matching bite marks, everywhere. Arms, thighs, torso.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once Dean conceded to turning her, without breaking their eye contact, he let his second set of teeth descend, so he could gently nip at his wrist, breaking the skin, and then let his teeth recede. Before he could even move his hand on his own accord, she was already grabbing his wrist, hauling it over to her. Again, sure to not break the eye contact, she slowly lifted his dripping wrist to her mouth, not a single thought of hesitation, and wrapped her lips around the bite.</p>
<p>The second her lips touched his skin he groaned, unable to hold back the pleasure it was sending through his veins. He felt his dick attempt to rise again in renewed interest, but he was still exhausted from the heady combination of sex and feeding on her. And now, somehow feeling energized and yet totally drained from the feeling of her drinking his blood. He knew the pain she would go through, like he had, before she’d found him. But he’d get her through this, just like she had saved him.</p>
<p>She finally pried her lips away from his wrist once she realized her eyes had closed in the wave of pleasure. In opening them, and releasing his wrist, she caught a glimpse of the pure peace and bliss that was present on Dean’s face. It might have been the calmest she’d ever seen him.</p>
<p>One final step, she thought. Then they’d be one in the same. She placed his arm back down on the bed and leaned forward, slowly rolling them so she was on top, straddling his hips.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart...” he started, ready to explain why he couldn’t fuck her again yet.</p>
<p>She placed her hand against his cheek, shushing him. “I don’t need you like that -- yet,” she whispered against his lips. Then, trailing her mouth, kissing along the way, to his neck. “I just need you like this.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his mouth. He put one hand on the back of her head, anchoring his fingers in her sex-matted hair, and his other hand tightening around one of her thighs. Swallowing once to try and help his now dry throat, he whispers, “take what you need, baby.”</p>
<p>And that’s the green light she needs. She feels her new set of teeth descend, brought on easily by the mouth watering scent of his blood pumping through his veins, right under where her nose is pressed against his neck. She inhales deeply once, and then can’t contain her hunger anymore. As gently as she can with the need coursing through her body, she sinks her teeth into the side of his neck, one hand on his chest, and the other gripping the hair at the base of his neck, using her increasing strength to control the angle of his neck.</p>
<p>And it’s delicious, he’s delicious. In a distant part of her mind she can hear him moaning uncontrollably now, and even more distant she thinks that now he knows how she felt when he first bit her. It’s overwhelming, having him like this. His hips instinctively thrusting up, rubbing his now rising cock in between her increasingly wet folds, and his warm, sweet, whiskey-tinged blood flooding her mouth.</p>
<p>So much for not needing him like that yet. She knows she’s taken enough to complete the change, so with a slight reluctance, she slowly pulls back from his neck, retracting her fangs as she does. But she doesn’t get far. He’s got both his arms around her waist now, not letting her go. He barely has to change the angle of his hips, and then he’s sliding inside of her one more time.</p>
<p>She wants to sit up and ride him as hard as she can, but he has other ideas. He’s already dazed from the blood sharing, he just wants to hold her, and grind into her until they both reach their peak. This won’t be the most blinding orgasm either of them have had, but it’ll satisfy what they’ve started.</p>
<p>The bite on his neck is still bleeding, slowly, but bleeding nonetheless. So she keeps her mouth against his neck, no fangs, and just lets the thrust of his hips control the slide of her tongue over the bite. She wonders, distantly, how he even functioned with the overwhelming scent, and taste, and feel of her when he fed and fucked her earlier. Because this is downright divine.</p>
<p>She just needs a little push. She takes her hand that was crushed against his chest, and slides it between their bodies to get to her clit. That small bit of extra stimulation, coupled with his blood on her tongue, has her squeezing him tight again, a signal to both of them that she’s close. Really close. So he picks up his speed, and as he thrusts up pulls her body down, fucking her extra deep at this angle. And then they’re both toppling over the edge. His cock spilling inside her cunt, and his blood spilling inside her mouth.</p>
<p>They’d get through this, together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Both Sam and Samuel were furious, of course. Once Dean and her had gotten out of bed and clothed themselves enough to be a part of the conversation, Samuel lost it. Berating them for being so idiotic, and the cure would’ve worked had they not drank from eachother, and now what the hell was their plan?</p>
<p>But they’d been ready for this, had already talked about it once they’d come down from that third round.</p>
<p>“We’ll hunt at night. Sam can do the recon and interviews in the daylight, and then we’ll take out whatever son of bitch is rearing its ugly head. We’re stronger now, and stronger together.”</p>
<p>Samuel scoffs. “And what about the blood, geniuses? You think you can live off animal blood, and convince some hunter -- shit, convince us -- that you won’t go dark side?”</p>
<p>Dean looks at her, the bite on her neck, and feels the matching bite on his own neck while he twines their fingers together. “We only need to feed off each other now. We’re… connected,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smirk on his face. Her gaze shifts from the bite on his neck, to his freckles. Still beautifully visible under the cheap lamp light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>